A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 11 - Theon I
Theon I ist das elfte Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Theon Graufreud. Zusammenfassung Theon Graufreud erreicht Herrenhort, ohne dass es einen besonderen Empfang für ihn gäbe, wie er erwartet hatte. Sein gläubiger Onkel Aeron Graufreud bringt in nach Peik, wo sein Vater Lord Balon Graufreud in kühl empfängt. Nachdem er die Botschaft von Robb Stark gelesen hat, wirft er den Brief ins Feuer und erklärt, er werde den Eisernen Preis bezahlen und sich ein eigenes Königreich schaffen. Synopsis Theon erreicht per Schiff die Eiseninseln thumb|300px|Peik (von Ted Nasmith ©Random House) Es gibt keine sicheren Ankerplätze an der Burg Peik, aber Theon Graufreud hatte dem Kapitän der Myraham befohlen, dennoch an der Burg vorbeizusegeln, damit er sie von See aus sehen kann. Weil die See aber sehr aufgewühlt ist an diesem Tag, bleibt der Kapitän weit von der Küste weg. Der Anblick der Burg erinnert ihn daran, wie er vor zehn Jahren auf einer Kriegsgaleere von Robert Baratheon die Eiseninseln verlassen musste, um als Mündel von Eddard Stark aufzuwachsen. Die Küste der Insel Peik besteht aus schroffen Felsen und aufragenden Klippen. Die gleichnamige Burg scheint mit der Küste zu verschmelzen, denn ihre Mauern und Türme sind aus dem gleichen grauschwarzen Stein gehauen und von dunkelgrünem Moos überzogen. Die Landspitze, auf dem die Burg steht, hatte einst wie ein Schwert ins Meer geragt, doch Tausende Jahre brandende Wellen hatten den Fels aufgebrochen. Nun gab es lediglich noch drei kleine und kahle Inselchen mit einem Dutzend hoher Felstürme darauf, die die Burg düster und trostlos wirken lassen, die größten sind der Große Bergfried, der Küchenturm und der Blutturm, und am weitesten im Meer hinaus gelegen ragt der Seeturm hervor, der älteste Teil der Burg, auf dem das Banner von Haus Graufreud weht. Als Theon den erhebenden Anblick des Banners genießt, fällt ihm der Rote Komet auf, der im Hintergrund schimmert. Er erinnert sich daran, wie die Mallisters von Schnellwasser bis Seegart über dessen Bedeutung gestritten haben, aber Theon denkt, es sei sein Komet, denn in der Tasche hat er einen Brief von Robb Stark, der eine Krone wert ist. Die Tochter des Kapitäns der Myraham, die während der Überfahrt Theons Geliebte wurde, kommt an Deck und fragt Theon, ob die Burg noch so ist wie in seiner Erinnerung. Er gesteht, dass sie kleiner wirkt, aber vielleicht liegt das auch an der Entfernung. Er erklärt ihr, dass die Eiseninseln ein rauer Ort seinen, aber dass sein Vater ihn einst gelehrt hat, dass nur harte Orte harte Männer hervorbringen würden, und nur die würden dann die Welt beherrschen. Genauso hatte es auch der alte König Urron Graueisen vor Tausenden von Jahren gesagt: Der Ertrunkene Gott erschafft Männer, doch Männer sind es, die Kronen erschaffen. Der Kapitän des Schiffs erscheint und fragt unterwürfig, ob er nun Herrenhort ansteuern könne, was Theon zulässt, dann verabschiedet er sich mit der Tochter unter Deck und der Kapitän kann nur verdrießlich hinterherschauen. Eigentlich gefällt ihm die Tochter des Kapitäns nicht, aber sie hat immerhin einladende Brüste und ihn amüsiert es, dabei zuzusehen, wie ihr Vater seinen ständigen Zorn ihm gegenüber für ein versprochenes Säckchen Gold herunterschluckt. In der Kajüte verlangt Theon, dass sich das Mädchen entkleiden soll, und sie befällt Scham, fügt sich aber trotzdem. Dabei fragt sie Theon nach den Eiseninseln, und er erzählt, was für ein unwirtlicher Ort das ist und wie bedauernswert die Menschen auf den Inseln sind. Das Mädchen fragt, ob sie mit Theon an Land gehen darf, und ob er ihr einen Platz in der Küche der Burg besorgen könne. Theon erklärt ihr den Unterschied zwischen einem Salzweib und einem Felsweib und denkt an den Alten Weg der Eisenmänner. Während sie ihn mit dem Mund befriedigt, denkt er an seinen Vater und daran, dass er mit dem Brief in seiner Tasche etwas geschafft hat, dass seinem Vater verwehrt geblieben ist, obwohl er sogar eine Rebellion angezettelt hatte: das Königreich der Eiseninseln wieder auferstehen zu lassen und den Alten Weg neuzugründen. Nachdem er gekommen ist, lässt er das Mädchen allein in der Koje zurück, obwohl sie abermals bittet, mit an Land gehen zu dürfen, denn ansonsten würde ihr Vater sie bestrafen. Theon antwortet, dass Väter eben so sind, und steigt zurück aufs Deck. Von dort aus beobachtet er, wie die Myraham um eine Landspitze herumsegelt und zunächst die Burg von Haus Botlin ins Blickfeld fällt, die Lord Sawane Botlin nach der Rebellion und Schleifung durch König Robert wieder aufbauen ließ. Die Burg liegt oberhalb von Herrenhort, einem kleinen Hafendorf. Er bemerkt, dass es ein neues, viel größeres Gasthaus am Anleger gibt und dass die Septe nach der Rebellion nicht wieder aufgebaut worden ist. Unter den vielen Schiffen im Hafen erkennt er ein Schiff aus Tyrosh und eins aus Ibben. Er sieht auch viele Schiffe von anderen Adelshäusern der Eiseninseln: Haus Wynch, Haus Guthbruder und Haus Harlau. Außerdem sieht er das Schiff seines Vaters: die Großer Krake mit der Eisenramme in Form einer Krake. Der Anblick der vielen Langschiffe beunruhigt Theon, und er fragt sich, ob die Schiffe vielleicht seinetwegen gerufen wurden. Er sucht mit seinem Blick den Hafen ab, um herauszufinden, wen sein Vater geschickt hat, um ihn abzuholen. Er rechnet mit Sylas Sauermaul, Lord Sawane Botlin oder Dagmer Spaltkinn. Jason Mallister hatte Nachricht von Seegart aus nach Peik geschickt, dass Theon auf der Reise sei. Aeron Graufreud empfängt Theon in Herrenhort Am Steg allerdings ist keine Ehrengarde, und von den anwesenden Männern aus Herrenhort erkennt ihn auch niemand. So befiehlt Theon zornig dem Gastwirt, dass er ein Pferd bräuchte, doch ein Priester des Ertrunkenen Gottes tritt hinzu und sagt, dass das nicht nötig sei, denn er werde seinen Neffen selbst zur Burg bringen. Die Anwesenden verbeugen sich vor Theons Onkel Aeron Graufreud, genannt Feuchthaar. Zunächst hat Theon seinen Onkel nicht erkannt, aber dann erinnert er sich an einen der Briefe seines Vaters, in dem stand, dass Aeron während der Rebellion mit seinem Schiff gekentert sei und nur knapp dem Tod entronnen war. Seitdem sei er ein frommer Mann geworden. Theon beeilt sich, hinter seinem Onkel herzustiefeln, nachdem er die Tochter des Kapitäns ein letztes Mal schroff abgewiesen hat, und muss erschrocken feststellen, dass der Mann nichts mehr mit dem liebevollen Onkel zu tun hat, an den sich Theon aus seiner Kindheit erinnert. Er erklärt, dass Dagmer nach Alt Wiek geschickt wurde, um die Steinheims und die Drumms zu holen. thumb|300px|Theon wird gesegnet (von Tommy Arnold ©FFG) Abrupt fragt Aeron seinen Neffen, ob er die Alten Götter der Starks angenommen habe, aber Theon behauptet, dass er mit ihnen nichts anfangen konnte. Daraufhin befiehlt er Theon, sich in den Dreck hinzuknien. Theon tut wie ihm geheißen, weil er denkt, dass er Aeron bei der Umsetzung seines Plans vielleicht einmal gebrauchen könne. Aeron beträufelt Theons Kopf mit kaltem Meerwasser, das Theon kalt unter die Kleider fließt und in den Augen brennt. Aeron spricht ein paar rituelle Worte, die beide mit dem Mantra Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben besiegeln. Dann reiten sie wortlos los. Theon fragt, ob sich die Inseln verändert haben, aber Aeron erwidert, dass die Menschen immer noch so sind, wie ihr Gott sie erschaffen hat. Sie reiten an Lord Botlins Burg vorbei in die felsigen Berge. Dann fährt er fort, dass sich Theons Mutter Alannys Harlau bei ihrer Schwester Gwynesse auf Harlau befinde, denn dort sei das Klima milder und sie plage ein chronischer Husten. Theons Schwester Asha Graufreud sei mit der Schwarzer Wind nach Groß Wiek geschickt worden, um Briefe von Lord Balon zu überbringen. Theon wundert sich über den Zufall, dass seine Schwester ihr Schiff Schwarzer Wind genannt hat, während Robb seinen Schattenwolf Grauwind nennt. Theon fragt seinen Onkel, warum sein Vater Schiffe und Schwerter nach Peik rufen lässt, aber er antwortet, dass Theon das in der Burg erfahren werde, denn Lord Balon habe befohlen, dass niemand darüber reden dürfe. Das ärgert Theon, der das Gefühl hat, eine Menge erlebt zu haben und dennoch wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden, aber sein Onkel zweifelt sogar daran, dass er der Erbe von Peik sein wird. Das macht Theon noch zorniger, und er droht Aeron, woraufhin dieser entgegnet, dass er keinem Mann des Ertrunkenen Gottes drohen soll, und dass sein Vater die Inseln keinem Stark geben werde. Dann befiehlt er ihm, zu schweigen, was Theon schwer fällt. Er denkt darüber nach, dass er nie ein Stark geworden ist und dass seine Zieheltern stets sehr distanziert zu ihm waren, Jon Schnee eifersüchtig auf seine Abstammung war und er einzig zu Robb Stark eine gewisse Freundschaft aufbauen hatte können, doch will er das nicht erwähnen. Sein Vater und sein Onkel scheinen den Krieg immer noch mit sich auszufechten und er denkt, sie werden ihn vermutlich auch in ihr Grab nehmen, wie alte Männer das eben oft tun. So war es auch auf der Reise auf dem Festland gewesen, als er sich mit Patrek Mallister angefreundet hatte, was dessen Vater Lord Jason Mallister nicht gefiel, der seinen Sohn eines Tages beiseite nahm, um ihm in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass Seegart einst erbaut wurde zum Schutz der Flusslande vor den Überfällen der Eisenmänner. Patrek hatte das nicht interessiert, denn die Glocke von Seegart war in den letzten 300 Jahren nur einmal geläutet worden, als Theons Bruder Rodrik Graufreud Seegart in der Rebellion angegriffen hat, auch wenn Lord Jason Rodrik diesen schließlich erschlagen hatte und den Angriff abwehren konnte. Schweigend reiten sie durch kahle, steinige Hügel, bis die Ungeduld Theon packt und er seinem Onkel berichtet, dass sich Robb Stark vom Eisernen Thron losgesagt und sich zum König des Nordens ernannt hat. Aeron antwortet kühl, dass diese Neuigkeiten schon alt sind. Dann unterhalten sie sich über die Bedeutung des Roten Kometen, der für Aeron ein Zeichen seines Ertrunkenen Gottes ist, denn der Komet sei eine Fackel aus den alten Zeiten, die eine steigende Flut ankündigt. Theon sagt, dass er dem zustimme, aber Aeron entgegnet, dass dem Ertrunkenen Gott diese Zustimmung egal sei. Sie erreichen Peik nach Sonnenuntergang. Theon erkennt die Ausbesserungen, die nach der Rebellion getätigt wurden, z.B. den neuen Südturm, der an der Stelle steht, wo Robert Baratheon eine Bresche in die Außenmauer geschlagen hatte. Theon steigt innerhalb der Burgmauern ab, doch Aeron sagt kühl, er habe seinen Auftrag erfüllt und werde sich nun wieder seinem Gott widmen, sodann reitet er davon. Eine kleine verhutzelte Frau begrüßt ihn, und es stellt sich heraus, dass sie Helya, die neue Haushofmeisterin, ist, seit Sylas Sauermaul vor fünf Jahren gestorben ist. Auch Maester Qalen ist mittlerweile gestorben, für ihn hüte nun Maester Wendamyr die Raben. Theon fühlt sich plötzlich wie ein Fremder. Er verlangt, in seine Gemächer geführt zu werden, doch anstatt wie erwartet zum Seeturm in die aus seiner Kindheit wohlig in Erinnerung gebliebenen Gemächer geführt zu werden bringt Helya ihn zum Blutturm. Die Zimmer dort sind zwar größer und besser möbliert, aber auch kühler und feuchter. In den Räumen, in denen er untergebracht wird, sind vor Tausenden Jahren die Söhne eines Flusskönigs ermordet, in Stücke gehakt und an ihren Vater zurückgeschickt worden, daher trägt der Turm auch seinen Namen. Hinzu kommt, dass die Räume seit Jahren nicht mehr bewohnt worden sind, überall hängt Schimmel und die Binsen sind alt. Theon befiehlt, dass sofort Feuer gemacht werden soll und Kohlepfannen aufgestellt werden sollen, damit die Feuchtigkeit und die Kälte aus den Zimmern vertrieben wird. Helya eilt davon. Nachdem die Diener zurückgekehrt sind, das Zimmer hergerichtet haben und ihm ein Bad eingelassen haben, zieht Theon sich um, um vor seinen Vater zu treten. Dazu wählt er feinste Kleider, scharfe Schwerter und goldenen Schmuck, und am Ende ist er zufrieden damit, wie prachtvoll er aussieht. Theon sucht seinen Vater Lord Balon auf thumb|300px|Lord Balon Graufreud (von Ryan Valle ©FFG) Er geht über eine überdachte Steinbrücke zum Großen Bergfried und von dort über drei weitere, immer kleiner werdende Brücken zum Seeturm und muss an die Tür hämmern, denn sie lässt sich nur von innen öffnen. Dann steigt er eine Wendeltreppe zum Solar hoch. Er findet seinen Vater in einem muffigen Seehundfellmantel eingehüllt vor, und er ist kleiner und hagerer als in Theons Erinnerung. Lord Balon fragt, wie lange Theon weg war und was er jetzt ist, da er nicht mehr der Junge sei, den man ihm weggenommen habe. Theon antwortet, dass er sein Blut und sein Erbe sei, aber Balon erwidert nur, dass man das sehen werde. Theon möchte gerade Robbs Angebot vorstellen, da fällt ihm sein Vater ins Wort und beschimpft ihn, weil er sich kleide wie eine Frau mit Samt und Seide. Dann fragt er, ob er den Schmuck um seinen Hals mit Gold oder mit Eisen bezahlt habe? Theon erinnert sich an die Regeln des Alten Wegs, nach denen ein Mann nur den Schmuck tragen darf, für den er gekämpft hat und nicht den, den er sich gekauft hat. Als Theon gesteht, dass er den goldenen Preis bezahlt hat, reisst ihm Lord Balon die Kette vom Hals. Seine Tochter habe sich eine Streitaxt zum Geliebten genommen, aber Theon sei wie eine Hure aufgeputzt. Er wirft die Kette ins Feuer. Damit hat er beschlossen, dass Theon in seiner Zeit bei den Starks zu einem der ihren geworden ist. Selbst die Überbringung von Robbs Nachricht zieht Lord Balon ins Lächerliche, er vergleicht Theon mit einem gut abgerichteten Raben, der sich an seinem kleinen Brief festhält. Als Theon einwendet, dass der Vorschlag, den der Brief enthält, seine Idee war, scheint das Lord Balon zu belustigen, doch als Theon ausführt, dass Robb ihm vertraue und wie einen großen Bruder ansehe, platzt ihm der Kragen und er verbietet Theon, von Eddard und Robb Stark in dieser Weise zu sprechen, denn sie hätten seine wahren Brüder erschlagen. Theon antwortet, dass er das nicht vergessen habe, auch wenn ihm dabei auffällt, dass weder Rodrik noch Maron durch die Hand eines Starks gefallen waren. Theon überreicht Lord Balon Robbs Brief und fordert ihn auf, ihn zu lesen: Robb bietet Lord Balon die Königskrone an, wenn dieser ihn im Krieg unterstütze. Theon ergänzt, dass Robb mit seinen Truppen mittlerweile am Goldzahn stehe, Lord Tywin in Harrenhal sitze und Jaime in Schnellwasser gefangen gehalten werde. Bald schon werde er sich nach Lennishort durchgeschlagen haben, das nur noch von Ser Steffert Lennister und einem Heer unerfahrener Rekruten bewacht werde. Von der Seeseite her werde die Stadt unbewacht sein, und vielleicht könne man sogar Casterlystein einnehmen. Lord Balon wischt die Idee mit der Bemerkung beiseite, dass Casterlystein noch nie eingenommen wurde und macht sich über Theon lustig, dass er nur ein Bote Robbs sei. Theon besteht darauf, dass es sein Plan sei und malt sich schon aus, wie er über Casterlystein regiert und den Eiseninseln große Reichtümer einbringen wird. Balon erklärt, dass Robb in dem Brief beschreibt, im Falle eines Bündnisses Balon eine Krone zuzugestehen. Er ist der Meinung, dass man diese dann auch wieder entziehen kann. Er wirft den Brief in eine der Kohlepfannen, und Theon fragt ihn, ob er verrückt geworden sei, womit er sich eine Ohrfeige seines Vaters einhandelt. Der erklärt, dass er sich wie Urron Graueisen die Krone des Königs der Eiseninseln nimmt und dafür den Eisernen Preis zahlen werde. Theon entgegnet beleidigt, dass es niemanden interessieren werde, und wenn der Krieg vorbei sei, werde sich der siegreiche König nach den Eiseninseln umsehen und lächeln, woraufhin Balon erklärt, dass er die Langschiffe nicht zusammenrufen lasse, um sie am Hafen schaukeln zu sehen, denn er habe ein anderes Ziel als Castelystein im Sinn. Theon muss es nicht aussprechen, denn er weiß, dass sein Vater den Norden angreifen will. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf den Eiseninseln spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Theon Graufreud Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Peik spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 11